


All Time Kittens

by Meova



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Time Low as kittens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this thing where I wrote about All Time Low being kittens. Now I'm posting that thing. Cassadee is also in here because I thought it would be cute, pretty much. Don't take this too seriously, guys.

Alex was trying to find Jack. He wanted to play, had napped enough for today, and Zack was back on the couch to sleep and Rian was nowhere to be found. Jack at least was easy enough to keep track of.

Like now, for instance. Alex was pretty sure he'd heard Matt search for his keys before, and there was a faint tinkling coming from underneath the laundry machine, their favourite hiding spot this week. Sure enough, when Alex trotted over and peeked underneath the machine, Jack was batting the keys around on the floor.

'Scoot over,' Alex said, and Jack rolled to his side. Alex squished himself into the tiny place Jack created for him, kneaded Jack's tummy, and laid down. Surrounded by softness, he was starting to feel rather tired.

Until Jack batted the keys at Alex's head, of course.

Alex meowed in protest and moved away from Jack, trying to find a comfortable place to nap in but Jack was in the mood for playing now and wouldn't stop bothering him.

'C'mon, Alex, there's so much to do outside,' Jack whined. 'We can play in the grass. The grass! Or we could see what Cass is up to, if everyone left the doors open.'

That got Alex's interest. He liked hanging with Cass.

'Let's wake up Zack first, though,' Alex decided. He closed his eyes again, waiting for Jack to go get Zack, but Jack bit at his tail and Alex couldn't let that go unpunished.

Jack shot out from underneath the laundry machine, not-so-closely followed by Alex who needed time to stretch before he ran after him.

By the time Alex rounded the corner, Jack had already jumped on Zack and was trying to roll him onto his feet by using his own. It wasn't working, Zack was way stronger than he looked.

'What are you doing,' Zack groaned, batting his paw in the general direction of Jack's face.

'You know what time it is?' Jack said. Zack covered his ears with his paws.

'Shut up.'

'Jack, we're not letting you watch television with Matt anymore,' Alex complained.

'Adventure time!' Jack didn't care about what either of them had to say. 

'If I go with you, will you stop jumping on me?' Zack asked.

'Yes! Come on come on come on!'

Jack was almost racing out of the door again, but Alex pounced on his back to knock him to the ground.

'Give Zack some time to get up,' he said to Jack.

Jack sighed.

'But I want to play,' he whined.

'Tough luck.' Alex bit Jack's tail when it swished near him. Payback.

Zack had finished waking up and stretched, his back arching and claws digging into the carpet.

'Where were we going again?' he asked.

'To Cass!' Jack said, slightly breathless because of Alex on his back. 'Alex, get off.'

Alex only leaned down and licked Jack's ear, grabbing it with his teeth when Jack tried to move it away.

'It's dirty. You need to be cleaned.'

'I will get dirty anyway when we're in the garden!' Jack rolled onto his side, making Alex lose his balance and land on the ground with an oof.

'Fine.' Alex watched as Jack sprinted off, jumped through the door opening and disappeared into the plants.

'We should probably go after him,' Zack said.

'Before he gets lost,' Alex agreed.

When they arrived in the garden, Jack was perched on top of the table, tugging on something red.

'What's that?' Alex asked. Zack was already on his way to the table, trying to find why Jack was still here and not halfway to Cass yet.

'It's awesome,' was all Jack could say before batting the red thing around. 

'It's a ball of something,' Zack said. 'Is that wool?'

If there was a ball of wool around, Alex was not going to sit there and watch.

He pounced onto the table, took one of the strings in his mouth and started tugging. Jack, on the other side of the ball, did the same. Soon there was enough string for everyone, and Alex happily rolled around in it, trying to get as much of the wool around him as he could.

'Leave some for me,' Zack meowed pitifully from the bottom of the table. He wasn't the most flexible, didn't always reach the places Alex and Jack could reach. He could wrestle like nobody's business, though.

Jack decided to get the ball to the ground so Zack could play as well, but Alex was comfortable on the warm table. He refused to get up, digging his nails into his little heap of yarn so no one could pull it out from underneath him.

Sadly, he hadn't counted on Jack being hyperactive. Jack grabbed onto the big ball, dragged it to the table and pushed it over the edge, jumping after it. He started hanging onto the wool, and Alex was just fine lying there still, really, Jack wasn't that heavy, until Zack also joined in and started tugging it down.

Alex felt himself slip over the table, and meowed in panic.

'Help! Help!'

'Get over here, then,' Jack said.

'Hey guys, what are you doing?'

Rian sauntered over from behind the hedge, closely followed by Cass. Their fur was sticking up every which way, and Alex was a little jealous. Jack and Zack let go of the wool and Alex used that time to pull it back up to the table.

'We're trying to steal this ball of wool from Alex, he's hogging it,' Jack said. 'Zack also wants to play with it.'

'I just wanna play, doesn't matter with what,' Zack shrugged before tackling Rian to the ground and licking the fur on his cheeks. 'You look terrible!'

Cass was laughing so hard at Rian she fell on her ass, which in turn made Jack laugh. Alex had been trying to make a comfortable napping place out of the yarn, but was too curious to see what was going on. He peeked over the edge, and Zack saw his chance clear to tug on the wool again, making the ball drop onto the ground. Alex sighed but jumped after it. Might as well join the fun.

Soon, all five kittens were tumbling together, each trying to get the upper hand. Jack bit Alex in his front left paw, Zack bumped Jack into Cass' side, and Rian and Cass were trying to catch the other's tail. Someone accidentally hit the ball of yarn underneath the table, but no one noticed.

It didn't take long for all five kittens to be exhausted. Their last nap was hours ago, easily, and the sun was warm, they were all soft and fluffy, so they fell asleep one by one in a big pile.

Jack was the last to fall asleep. Alex was too far away from him, and he did prefer curling up with Alex the most, so he dragged himself over. Zack let out a small hiss when Jack stepped on his stomach (honest mistake, Rian's paw was covering it) but the rest of the trip went smoothly and soon, Jack plopped himself down next to Alex.

He curled up, buried his nose in Alex's fur, and Alex woke up just enough to lick Jack's paw.

There would be more adventuring when they woke up – they still had Matt's keys somewhere, which Rian and Cass hadn't seen yet – but for now, it was quiet.


End file.
